Ino's Lovestory
by Lmlsn
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot yang bercerita seputar kisah romansa seorang Yamanaka Ino. Pairing akan berbeda di tiap chapternya. Silahkan mampir :), RnR sangat dibutuhkan .
1. Chapter 1

Haii , Saya kebetulan ada inspirasi untuk bikin oneshot jadi silahkan dinikmati ! mohon kritik dan saran ya reader-sama ! Arigato :)

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Neji X Ino**

**~Love need Difference~**

_"Cinta butuh perbedaan,.." -Neji-_

"Aahhh… Neji-kun, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mengerjakannya sesuai dengan cara yang barusan kau ajarkan padaku, tapi aku tetap belum menemukan hasil yang benar.." Rengek Ino kepada pemuda yang tampak sibuk belajar di seberangnya.

Neji membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sejenak dan beringsut menarik kertas yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Ino . Neji memerhatikan kertas tersebut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis menatap jawaban gadis yang saat ini terlihat menggerutu frustasi.

"Ino, apakah kau benar-benar sudah mengerjakannya sesuai dengan apa yang aku ajarkan tadi?" Tanya Neji

"Tentu saja, aku sangat yakin melakukannya persis seperti yang telah kau ajarkan, apa yang salah ? aahhh Neji-kun… aku benar-benar frustasi"

Neji tersenyum sekilas, "Begini Ino, kau memang menggunakan cara yang benar, tidak salah sama sekali, tapi…" Neji sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa Neji-kuunnn?" Tanya Ino dengan suara yang gemas mendengar kekasihnya tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Hmm, coba kau cek sendiri saja.." ujar Neji mengembalikan kertas soal tersebut pada Ino sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Ino dengan gemas

Ino hanya merona menerima perlakuan dari Neji, dengan tampang yang sok cemberut itu Ino menarik kasar kertas dari Neji.

Siang ini , Neji dan Ino si sepasang sejoli ini seperti biasa melaksanakan kegiatan rutin mereka yaitu belajar bersama di kediaman Neji. Neji,yang notabene adalah siswa teladan di sekolah Konoha High School memang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Ino selama kurang lebih 1 setengah tahun.

Pada awalnya siswa-siswi di sekolah mereka banyak yang kaget mendapati mereka ternyata telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
Bagaimana tidak terkejut ? Neji , pemuda yang tampak tenang , santun dan berkarisma itu ternyata menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada sosok Ino, gadis yang selalu tampak riang, terkenal akan kehebohannya, dan bahkan Ino mendapat julukan "The queen of gossip".

Bukan hanya itu, prestasi seorang Neji di sekolahnya juga sangat mengagumkan sehingga wajar saja banyak yang memujanya. Dibandingkan dengan Ino, siswi dengan otak yang pas-pasan serta prestasi yang tak terhitung alias TIDAK ADA.

Namun bagi sahabat-sahabat Ino dan Neji, mereka justru berpikir sebaliknya. Menurut mereka kepribadian Neji dan Ino yang berlawanan satu sama lain inilah yang membuat mereka bisa bersatu. Sosok tenang dan kalem seperti Neji memang membutuhkan sosok seperti Ino yang cerewet dan riang begitupun sebaliknya. Apalagi ditambah dengan 'kualitas otak' Neji dan Ino yang sudah jelas berbeda, membuat Neji dan Ino melewati momen kencan mereka dengan selalu ditemani buku pelajaran.

Banyak perkataan disana-sini yang selalu menemani langkah hubungan mereka

"Neji-kun paling hanya mempermainkan Ino saja, Ino tidak memiliki kelebihan yang berarti, hanya parasnya saja yang cantik, itupun pasti karena make up"

"Kenapa Neji-kun tidak memilih bersama Shion-sama saja ? Shion-sama itu kan cantik dan pintar , sedangkan Ino ? ehm well baiklah ku akui dia memang cantik , but why ? Shion is much better than her.."

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah omongan-omongan siswi-siswi di Konoha High School mengenai hubungan mereka. Tapi toh pada akhirnya seiring waktu berjalan omongan-omongan tersebut sudah tidak terdengar lagi di KHS. Apalagi hubungan Neji dan Ino juga tak bisa dibilang singkat, sampai detik ini mereka tetap saling mencintai, menjalankan hubungan mereka tanpa menggubris tiap perkataan yang ada.

"Neji-kuuunn…" Ino memanggil manja kekasih nya yang masih tampak serius berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui kesalahan mu , nona?" Jawab Neji menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Neji dengan kesal.

Neji tersenyum geli melihat muka lucu kekasihnya tersebut. Dengan gemas Neji pun menjawil pipi Ino lalu mengambil kertas soal Ino.

"jadi begini Ino-chan… kesalahanmu itu, kau memasukan angka yang salah sayang, lihat angka 700 ini berasal dari nomor 3 sedangkan kau memasukan angka tersebut untuk mengerjakan soal nomor 4.." Jelas Neji sambil menunjukan letak kesalahan Ino di kertas tersebut.

Ino hanya terbelalak, dan tak lama kemudian Ino hanya tertawa menyadari kebodohannya tersebut.

"Yaampun.. aku bodoh sekali ya hahaha…" ucap ino di sela tawanya.

Namun tawa Ino terhenti karena merasakan mulutnya dikunci oleh sentuhan lembut yang ternyata adalah bibir Neji yang menciumnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan ? One mistake one kiss.." ucap Neji di telinga Ino

Ino memukul ringan lengan sang kekasih, "Neji aku ini tidak sepintar dirimu, entah akan berapa banyak ciuman yang aku dapat karena kesalahanku mengerjakan soal-soal ini.." keluh Ino merasa bahwa hukuman yang diterimanya tidak adil.

"Tapi aku menikmatinya kok.." ujar Neji gombal

"Kau membuatku terlihat semakin bodoh Neji-kun, fansgirl mu akan semakin memandang rendah diriku.." seru Ino.

Neji bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tersirat dari perkataan Ino. Lalu Neji mencengkram kedua pundak Ino dan memaksa Ino untuk menatap langsung padanya.

"Ino, magnet akan saling tolak menolak jika kedua sisi kutub yang berhadapan sama, tapi sebaliknya magnet akan saling tarik menarik jika kedua sisi kutub yang berbeda dihadapkan satu sama lain. Cinta butuh perbedaan, Kurasa kau mengerti maksud perkataanku kan Ino ?" Tanya Neji , masih menatap Ino dengan serius

Ino sempat terpana melihat kekasihnya tersebut berucap seperti itu, Ino pun tersenyum dan akhirnya kembali tertawa lepas. Neji menjadi bingung melihat kekasihnya tersebut, _"Memangnya ada yang lucu?"_ pikir Neji

Ino memeluk tubuh Neji di depannya dan berkata "Neji-kun aku sangat mengerti maksud perkataan mu tapi aku baru tahu, kau ternyata sudah sangat pintar merangkai puisi… "

Neji membalas pelukan Ino dan mengusap lembut rambut pirangnya "Hanya di depan mu saja Ino.."

Kedua sejoli itu masih bertahan dalam pelukan tersebut, melupakan sejenak soal-soal pelajaran yang masih berserakan diatas meja belajar.

Inilah cinta, banyak yang memandang dan berpendapat disana-sini tapi tetap saja yang menjalani adalah diri kita sendiri. Cinta itu mengherankan, tapi bukankah justru itu yang membuat cinta itu terasa menarik ?

Sekian Fic nya,

Maaf krn ending ny yang apa binjits ya hehehe..

untuk next oneshot akan diusahakan untuk saya updet secepatnya (kayak ada yang nungguin aja hehehe..)

RnR yaa ! saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian, Thankyou :D

Godblessyou


	2. Chapter 2

Holla, trims buat yang uda review, ini saya update lagi oneshot yang baru.

maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan terkesan kaku, kritik saran selalu ditunggu ya :)

Happy Reading ! :D

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Itachi X Ino**

**~I need You~**

_"I-i-itachi, aku membutuhkanmu ,..." -Ino-_

"Kita cerai saja .." ujar Ino di tengah kegiatan makan malamnya saat itu. Bersama dengan Itachi, pemuda yang sudah 6 tahun berpacaran dengannya sampai akhirnya 15 bulan yang lalu mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dan telah tinggal bersama sampai sekarang.

"Apa ? bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi ?" Tanya Itachi meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Aku bilang, kita cerai saja Itachi.." Kali ini Ino menatap Itachi menunjukan keseriusannya.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, malam ini aku yang akan mencuci piring.." jawab Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku lelah Itachi, hubungan kita.. a-a-aku tak bisa.." ucap Ino dengan suara yang bergetar menahan emosinya.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan makanan mu ?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi menghindari tatapan Ino padanya.

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di ruang tamu, permisi" Ino segera pergi menuju kamar mereka dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakan karena kesal akan perilaku Itachi.

Itachi hanya menatap Ino yang pergi dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Ia lalu membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi.

Di tengah kegiatannya mencuci piring, Itachi mendengar derap langkah dari arah tangga. Tanpa menoleh ke asal suara pun Itachi tau itu adalah suara langkah kaki Ino yang menuju ruang tamu mereka.

Itachi menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu , _"Ternyata dia benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya..."_ gumam Itachi dalam hati.

_"Sial sial sial ! bagaimana bisa dia bersikap tenang seperti itu !? Oh Kami-sama, dari sekian banyak lelaki kenapa aku harus bersamanya ?"_

Ino terus meremas bantal dan guling yang tadi dia bawa turun dari kamar.

_" Malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa, biarkan saja Itachi brengsek itu tidur sendirian disana, toh aku takkan peduli. Lagipula Itachi harusnya sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri, dia kan selalu dinas keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri dan tentunya dia akan tidur sendiri, ohhh ! atau ternyata dia tidak sendiri ? mungkin saja dia menyewa perempuan untuk menemaninya ? Haiish.. "_

Ino semakin meremas bantal di pangkuannya , melampiaskan kekesalannya pada benda mati yang tak bersalah itu. Sepertinya Ino terpancing oleh pemikirannya sendiri yang belum tentu benar itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Itachi segera beranjak ke kamarnya melewati begitu saja sosok Ino yang masih tampak marah .

Sesampainya di kamar Itachi tidak lantas tidur, melainkan dia menuju meja kerjanya yang terletak di dekat jendela kamar mereka. Itachi duduk di bangkunya lalu menatap pigura foto yang menampilkan 2 sosok yang terlihat bahagia dengan senyuman bahagia terukir jelas di kedua wajahnya.

Ya, itu foto pernikahannya dengan Ino. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang bahagia. 6 tahun menjalin kasih bukanlah waktu yang bisa dianggap remeh bukan? Selama 6 tahun mereka melewati setiap masalah dengan baik, masalah berat atau ringanpun itu mereka tetap bisa bertahan.

Namun setelah memasuki kehidupan menikah ternyata masalah yang dihadapi mereka jauh lebih berat. Entah itu karena jabatan Itachi selaku direktur di perusahaan keluarganya yang mengharuskan Itachi bekerja ekstra sehingga Itachi terkadang harus menginap diluar, tapi ini bukanlah masalah terbesar mereka yang menyebabkan kata _"Cerai"_ itu keluar dari mulut Ino.

Setelah 3 bulan mereka menikah, Ino hamil. Tentu mereka dan sanak keluarga yang lain bahagia mendengarnya, Itachi pun lebih sering menolak pekerjaan-pekerjaannya di luar kota untuk menjaga istrinya di awal kehamilan anak pertama mereka.

Sampai pada usia kandungan Ino beranjak 5 bulan, Ino harus mengalami keguguran karena terjatuh. Saat itu Itachi sedang berada di Amsterdam , Belanda untuk mengurusi proyek yang urgent disana sehingga Itachi tak bisa menemani Ino. Ino yang saat itu dalam keadaan yang sangat terpuruk merasa sangat kecewa, ditambah sang suami yang tak ada di sisinya.

Mulai dari kejadian itu, hubungan mereka berdua tampak merenggang. Ino menjadi istri yang posesif dan selalu mencari-cari suaminya jika suaminya pulang malam dan bekerja di luar kota. Keadaan ini membuat Itachi sangat risih dan sempat mengacuhkan Ino.

_TENG !_

Suara jam berdentang menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam.

Suara tersebut menyentak Itachi yang daritadi berlalu dalam pikirannya akan hubungan rumah tangganya.

Dengan berlahan Itachi berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang tamu tempat Ino berada sekarang.

Itachi menghampiri Ino yang sedang tertidur pulas disana. Itachi masih bisa melihat jejak-jejak airmata Ino.

Itachi berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ino dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan meneliti _,"Dia menangis.."_ gumam Itachi di dalam hati

Rasa sesak karena bersalah merasuki dada Itachi, sadar bahwa penyebab airmata Ino kali ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Itachi sadar tidak seharusnya dia mengacuhkan Ino dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti itu. Seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa Ino sedang membutuhkannya.

"Ck, Kau bodoh Itachi.." Itachi memaki dirinya sendiri dengan suara berbisik agar tidak membangunkan Ino.

Ternyata suara itachi membangunkan Ino. Itachi sempat terkejut namun dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya tersebut , "Maaf membangunkanmu.." Itachi berkata dengan lembut sembari membelai wajah Ino, menghapus jejak airmata di pipi istrinya.

"Maaf untuk semua ini, maaf.." tambah Itachi masih dengan menatap wajah Ino di depannya.

Ino menatap Itachi dengan serius, Ino bisa melihat rasa bersalah yang tergambar jelas dari mata suaminya, "Kau …" Ino tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat suaminya terlihat sangat emosional didepan nya.

Itachi yang Ino tau selama ini adalah pemuda yang tenang dan dapat menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik entah itu marah , sedih, tapi kali ini berbeda, Ino seakan melihat emosi Itachi dengan jelas. Melihat betapa hancur Itachi di hadapannya.

"Ino, dengarkan aku, aku sadar ini semua salahku, maafkan aku…" Itachi memohon dengan sungguh.

"I-i-itachi, aku membutuhkanmu , k-k-kau tahu kan itu ?" ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, ta-tapi kau ? kau pergi ,a-aku tak mengerti..!" Ino berinsut bangun dari posisinya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya , namun langkah Ino terhenti karena Itachi mencegatnya.

Itachi menubruk tubuh Ino dan memeluk Ino dengan erat.

Ino terus melawan, merontah dan memukul dada bidang sang suami, "Lepaskan aku..! lepaskan!"

"Ino maafkan aku, aku ingin kita memulainya dari awal kembali, aku mohon Ino.." bisik Itachi di telinga istrinya

Bisikan suara baritone Itachi sontak menghentikan rontahan dan pukulan Ino di dada Itachi. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup tangisan Ino yang masih berada di dekapan Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, kau istriku.. berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya, hmm..?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu, aku sangat kesepian saat itu , Itachi aku membutuhkanmu.." Ino membalas pelukan sang suami.

Perlahan Itachi mengangkat dagu Ino, menghadapkan wajah Ino untuk menatap langsung kedua matanya. Ditatapnya mata sebiru laut milik istrinya, perlahan jarak di antara sepasang suami istri ini semakin kecil sampai akhirnya tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Bibir Itachi bertemu dengan bibir Ino, mereka berciuman setelah sekian lama mereka saling mengacuhkan diri. Ciuman mereka berlangsung dengan intens dan hangat, menunjukan betapa mereka saling merindu satu sama lain. Biarlah kejadian di malam panjang ini dapat menjadi awal yang baru bagi kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

**-Fine-**

Sekian Oneshot kedua saya, trims sudah dibaca sampai selesai :)

maaf banget kalau cerita yang ini kaku total , dan penuh typo ya, hehe

RnR plus kritik n saran selalu ditunggu readers-sama !

thank you

Godblessyou! :)


	3. Chapter 3

kabar gembira untuk kita semua, saya telah kembalii membawa fic gaje tapi tetep diupdet, *plak!*

**NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasukeX Ino**

**~Be Mine~**

_"Aku ingin mengambil alih dirimu.." -Sasuke-_

Hari yang cerah dengan suara khas burung-burung mengawali musim panas tahun ini. Matahari yang bersinar dengan terik tampaknya tak memudarkan senyuman di wajah gadis ini. Ya, gadis dengan surai pirang yang dicepol satu ini terlihat sedang sibuk melayani pembeli di tokoh bunga miliknya "Yamanaka Florist" . Senyuman ramah tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya, para pembeli pun senang selalu disuguhi pemandangan indah wajah gadis itu.

"Yamanaka Florist" memang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang di Konoha, entah untuk sekedar melihat-lihat ataupun membeli bunga disana. Selain karena bunga-bunga yang disediakan disana selalu dalam keadaan segar, dan karena pelayanan yang baik dan selalu memuaskan , ternyata pesona Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal dari Yamanaka Inoichi sang pemilik tokoh juga menjadi alasan mengapa "Yamanaka Florist" ini sangat jarang sepi pengunjung.

"Ariagatou Hana-Nii, semoga harimu menyenangkan.." Ucap Ino tersenyum kepada pelanggan terakhirnya siang ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, yang artinya ini saatnya untuk beristirahat dan menutup tokoh sebelum akhirnya nanti pukul 1 siang akan kembali dibuka.

Ino membalikan tanda di pintu tokoh dari tanda "Open" menjadi "Close". Setelah itu Ino beranjak kembali ke belakang meja kasirnya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di bangku yang terdapat disana.

"Fiuh, melelahkan sekali hari ini, tapi syukurlah pembeli cukup banyak entah aku harus senang atau tidak jika pembeli akan terus seramai ini…" gumam Ino sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya. Peluh di wajahnya tak sedikitpun mengurang kecantikan Ino.

Kring!

Terdengar suara gemericing bel di tokoh Ino yang akan berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada orang atau pembeli yang baru saja memasuki tokohnya. Ino yang sedang bersantai reflek menengok kearah suara. Yang berkunjung ke tokohnya kali ini ternyata adalah seorang lelaki mudah yang tampaknya berumur sepantaran dengan Ino dengan pakaian jas ala businessman , postur tubuh yang tegap, kulit putih , mata Onyx dengan tatapan tajam yang mengeluarkan aura dingin. Lelaki tersebut berjalan dengan tegas kearah meja kasir tempat Ino berada.

Ino yang sempat terkesiap sekaligus terpesona karena pemuda didepannya tersebut sontak sadar, menyadari kebodohannya yang melamun menatapi pemuda menawan tak dikenal ini.

"eh-ehm, maaf Tuan tapi tokoh kami sedang tutup dan kami baru akan kembali buka pukul 1 siang nanti, jadi maaf mungkin bunga pesanan anda nanti harus kami pending dulu.." ucap Ino sempat tergagap karena aura dari sang pemuda yang sangat mendominasi suasana saat itu.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke.." pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan tenang.

"Aku kemari bukan ingin memesan bunga atau apapun itu, aku kesini mewakili perusahaan Ayahku ingin mengambil alih tokohmu dan segala property didalamnya…" lanjut Sasuke dengan tenang dan serius .

Ino membelalakan matanya demi didengarnya pernyataan Sasuke tentang maksud kedatanganya hari ini disana.

Ino tampak menahan amarah dan emosi mendengar seseorang datang tiba-tiba dan dengan mudahnya ingin membeli tokoh bunga milik keluarganya.

_"Cih, aku benci orang-orang macam mereka yang menganggap semua bisa dengan mudah dibeli menggunakan uang. Apa-apaan pemuda ini dengan tenangnya mengatakan ingin mengambil alih tokoh ku, jangan mimpi…"_ ujar Ino geram didalam hati.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, saya dan ayah saya tidak pernah berniat menjual tokoh kami bahkan kami tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya, jadi maaf sekali , tawaran anda kami tolak.."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, seringai angkuh yang terlihat merendahkan Ino saat ini.

"Hmm, Nona Yamanaka kurasa kau salah paham, aku berkata bahwa kami akan mengambil alih, bukan membeli.." Sasuke menatap Ino dengan kedua onyxnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, onyx dan aquamarine.

Keduanya sempat terdiam, terpana akan keindahan dari objek yang mereka tatap masing-masing. Namun momen tersebut berakhir karena Ino sadar bahwa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk terkagum-kagum apalagi dengan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas ingin mengambil alih tokoh bunga keluarganya.

"Tidak ! sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu Uchiha Sasuke.."

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok memastikan agar kau mau memberikan tokohmu ini pada perusahaan kami, sampai jumpa.." Sasuke berpamitan dengan seringai yang masih menempel diwajah tampannya, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lihat saja, takkan kuterima tawarannya, pemuda yang sangat angkuh, aaarggg…" Ino bergerutu sendiri masih merasa kesal dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Kembali terlintas di kepalanya saat-saat dimana Ia dan Sasuke saling bertatapan tadi. Ingatan itu membuat senyuman Ino semakin menjadi dan menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Sial ! mengapa orang seangkuh dia harus memiliki wajah setampan itu.." lagi-lagi Ino menggerutu, walaupun gerutuannya kali ini sedikit lucu dan tidak masuk akal.

~LMLSN~

Ternyata Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya, keesokan harinya Ia benar-benar datang dan lagi-lagi kembali menawarkan Ino hal yang sama walaupun Sasuke tau Ino pasti akan tetap menolaknya. Bahkan bukan hanya hari itu, Sasuke selalu datang ke "Yamanaka Florist" setiap harinya dan dengan tujuan yang tak berubah.

Tak terasa sudah kurang lebih 6 bulan lamanya Sasuke menjalankan kesehariannya, datang ke tokoh bunga milik Ino, menawarkan hal yang sama, lalu akhirnya beradu argument dengan Ino. Namun tanpa disadari , argument demi argument yang saling mereka keluarkan membuat hubungan mereka dekat. Bahkan tak jarang mereka terlihat tertawa bersama di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka.

Suatu hari, Ino sedang menyapu dan memberes-bereskan tokohnya sebelum tokoh tersebut akan tutup hari itu. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Ino melepas apronnya dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tokohnya.

Kring!

Saat Ino telah selesai berbenah diri dan baru saja ingin beranjak pergi, ternyata masih ada satu orang yang datang.

"Kau datang? Kukira kau tidak akan datang hari ini karena sudah menyerah…" Ucap Ino menyambut kedatangan orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"hmm , Apa kau menunggu kedatanganku ?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum tipis menggoda Ino dengan pertanyaannya.

Ino sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari sosok didepannya itu namun berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke menggoda Ino, dan Ino memang sudah sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri tak bisa menolak pesona dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

Setelah kurang lebih 6 bulan menghabiskan waktu setiap hari bersama dengan Sasuke , membuat Ino dan Sasuke saling mengenal lebih jauh dan tak dapat dipungkiri juga kebersamaan mereka membuat benih perasaan tumbuh di hati Ino. Walau pertemuan mereka diawali oleh pertengkaran , namun tak diduga awal pertemuan tersebut justru menuntun mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Ino melihat sisi lain dibalik keangkuhan Sasuke,seperti kejailan Sasuke yang diam-diam sering memainkan tombol di kasir tokoh saat Ino sedang pergi ke belakang, lalu Sasuke yang sangat menyukai tomat, Sasuke yang gemar menghina rambut blonde Ino, Sasuke yang ternyata sangat mengidolakan sekaligus iri kepada sang kakak.

"oi Ino.." Sasuke menyadarkan Ino yang tadi terjebak dalam lamunannya

"Sasuke, aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan memberikan tokoh bunga keluarga ku ini padamu, jadi tolong berhenti dan menyerahlah.." Ino menatap Sasuke dengan serius, ada sedikit rasa sakit terbesit di dada Ino saat mengucapkannya. Ino tak ingin Sasuke berhenti, berhenti untuk selalu datang ke tokohnya, berhenti melakukan aktivitas di tokoh bersamanya.

"baiklah, aku akan berhenti.."

Ya, jawaban yang diinginkan sekaligus tidak diinginkan oleh Ino. Jika Sasuke berhenti, itu berarti tokohnya aman tapi Ino tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke lagi, Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ino menahan air mata , rasanya sakit memang tapi bukankah ini yang Ino inginkan sejak awal.

_"C'mon Ino, "Yamanaka Florist" sudah takkan diganggu lagi oleh Sasuke, kau harusnya senang bukan?" _Gumam Ino didalam hati berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"B-b-baguslah kalau kau berhenti, aku sangat s-senang mendengarnya…" ucap Ino dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

_"Tidak kau tidak boleh menangis Ino, tidak didepan Sasuke..!"_ Benak Ino terus berteriak.

Sasuke menatap Ino penuh arti , Sasuke bisa melihat jelas emosi yang sedang ditahan oleh Ino.

"Tapi aku ingin menawarkan hal lain.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya Ia melanjutkan perkataannya

"Aku ingin mengambil alih dirimu.."

Ino cengo mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino bingung

Sasuke sontak meraih dagu Ino, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Jadilah milikku , menikah denganku Ino.." Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang serius.

Ino terkejut mendengarnya, saat Ini kupu-kupu didalam perutnya terus menggelitik. Ino tentu saja senang mendengarnya, saking senangnya ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa melainkan menangis, meluapkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk karena satu sosok di hadapannya ini.

Ino segera meraih tengkuk Sasuke , menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Mereka berciuman, ciuman yang menjadi awal bagi hubungan mereka. bibir mereka saling berpagutan, saling meluapkan emosi dari masing-masing pemiliknya.

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ino , awal pertemuannya dengan si pemuda angkuh pada akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman mereka. masih dalam posisi berpelukan mereka kembali saling menatap penuh arti, mengulang kejadian di awal pertemuan mereka.

Beginilah cinta, tak pernah terbesit memang bagaimana Tuhan membuat semuanya berawal dari pertemuan yang sangat biasa bahkan menyebalkan sampai pada akhirnya bisa menjadi sebuah cerita yang berakhir indah dan luar biasa.

Diawali dengan bunyi gemerincing lonceng di sebuah tokoh bunga yang diakhiri dengan bunyi gemerincing lonceng pernikahan di gereja.

-The End-

Maaf update lama, lagi sepi inspirasi nih otak hehehe

thanks bget buat yang uda read n review di chap sebelumnya

aku tau sih chap 2 kemaren typo ny parah, soalnya aku ga cek ulang heheh maap yak

ehm soal manjangin ceritanya, aku bakalan susah nih hehe masih baru soalnya jadi cerita yang bakal aku updet cuman cerita oneshot yang ringan-ringan aja gitu, gapenuh konflik hehe

n buat chap ini , maaf klo jelek penulisannya, jalan ceritanya yang mainstream binjittts, typo , diksi yang cacat dll

oiya, selamat berlebaran bagi yang merayakan , mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)

Godblessyou :)


End file.
